


Miscellaneous Peaky Blinders Art

by motetus



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: Quick-ish Peaky Blinders sketches and paintings.





	1. May Carleton and Alfie Solomons




	2. Alfie in the Bath

For [involuntaryorange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/involuntaryorange)'s prompt of _Alfie doing something completely uncharacteristic, like taking a bubble bath_. 


	3. Polly and Lizzie




End file.
